The Rage of the Sun
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: What if the power of the drop of sunlight realized it had been used for selfish means? This story follows my Tangled Up in You, Version 2, where the hair mended itself after 18 years apart. The full Chapter 2, Pt. 1 is now posted. Once I get chapter's three and four ready I will remove the teaser... Please enjoy the full, though only the first part of, Doctor Lambert's Revelation
1. Ch 1: Rapunzel Goes Missing

The Rage of the Sun

**A/N #1:** This little idea came to my mind, courtesy of bStormhands, quite a while ago.

**A/N #2:** You all will probably see the plot bunny I borrowed from him.

**A/N #3:** This story "definitely" follows my other stories, so you will recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… This is guaranteed to spoil; that said, I hope not to spoil things too much.

Background: Rapunzel, having been safely reunited with her true parents, begins to feel an absolute rage towards her kidnapper. This rage, well hidden within her and unrecognized by her, begins at the behest of the drop of sunlight as it transforms from one of benign goodness to one of malignant vengeance. She, or rather the power of the drop of sunlight contained within her, decides to take matters into its own hands and end forever the threat Gothel represents…

Chapter 1: Rapunzel Goes Missing

WARNING: VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATHS ABOUND! Read at your own risk…

"Good afternoon, Eugene." Amanda happily states as she smiles at the dishevelled young man and raises her hand to knock on the door to Rapunzel's room.

"Afternoon?" Eugene asked as he hears the village clock tolling the mid-hour song.

"Why yes, Eugene. It just tolled the one-thirty hour, this beautiful sunny afternoon." Rupert replied with a grin.

"You mean Rapunzel isn't up yet?" Eugene asks.

"No, I do not believe. But with all the excitement of the past two weeks, one could forgive her for oversleeping once or twice." Rupert kindly added.

As the three young people were talking about the unusual behaviour by the reunited crown princess, the king and queen, having missed the morning meal and even the noon day meal with their daughter, came up to see if she was alright.

"Have you seen…?" The queen began.

"…Rapunzel? Not yet today." Amanda replied.

"Hmmm. This is most unusual. She is usually awake even before the sun rises." The king replied as he took in this new and unusual information with his usual calm demeanor.

"I know. This is the latest I slept in, well, forever it seems, or at least the last two weeks. She loves to have me share the new day sunrise from different vantage points within the royal grounds and, when able, within the beach front and docks of the capital."

The group happily chuckled at the memory of poor Eugene being awoken by one slimy tongue to the ear.

"Sire. Do you have Maximus on a special duty assignment today?" Samuel, the sergeant major asks as he calmly walked up and gracefully bowed to the two monarchs. He knew it was pointless to be upset about this latest development as Eugene, Amanda, and Rupert were sure to know where everyone and anyone was at all times.

"Not today." Will replied.

"It is just that he is not in the stable and no one can seem to remember the last time he was seen." Samuel responded.

Amanda, softly knocking on the door was to be surprised, as was everyone, when the door slowly opened under the force of her gentle knock, the latch barely engaged with the door frame. It was as if the door was intentionally left unlatched as the person knew that the sound the tumblers made as they engaged would echo loudly throughout the palace.

As the trio, with the two monarchs and Samuel trailing closely behind, slowly walked into the room, they quickly realized two important facts. First, the bed was made and showed no sign of being slept in that night; and second, a certain crown princess was conspicuous in her absence.

"I don't think Rapunzel is in trouble as she is quite capable and well-armed with her frying pan." Eugene stated, to the amusement of the others, as he noted the absence of her frying pan in the room and briefly reached out in an attempt to sense her.

"But, where is Rapunzel?!" The three ask the others as their individual scans reveal a definite lack of the green aura of the crown princess.

"I don't know." They reply.

"What do you think?" Eugene asks.

"I am not sure." Rupert replies, as he is at a loss to explain.

"Oh, no…" The three sigh.

"Oh, no what?" King William asks the three.

"You don't think…" Eugene began.

"…that she went out exploring without any of us?" Amanda smoothly finished for him.

"Well…" Eugene mumbled.

"She did take Max with her." Rupert added.

"He is very capable and I am sure that Rapunzel will be fine with him and her frying pan; I think."

"Let's see if we can join minds to find her…" Eugene suggested.

"Good idea."

The three cleared their minds of the concern they felt for the crown princess and easily linked together; the synergy of their joined minds quite miraculous. They soon found that they could easily discern all within the palace grounds and expanded their attention to encompass the entire city. Coming up empty of anyone outside the palace grounds and within the capital city with the similar emerald green aura, they shifted their attention further afield; to the mainland.

The scan of the mainland, in the vicinity of the Snuggly Duckling, revealed a brief flash of an unusual grey aura. The flash, meaningless to both the unaware Rupert and Eugene, kindled something in Amanda.

"I got it!" Amanda quite surprisingly shouted.

"You do?" Eugene and Rupert asked, the confusion they felt evident in their voices.

"Yes! Did you see that brief flash of grey near the Snuggly Duckling?"

"Um, I guess…?" Eugene and Rupert hesitantly replied. 

"Rupert, do you remember the day that we met?"

"How could I ever forget?!"

"I am sure I know who the owner, or owners, of the grey aura is.

_**Seven Years Previous…**_

_**Amanda, by now a rough and tumble 15 year old teenager and outwardly quite the tomboy, felt quite imposing and untouchable as she dressed head to toe in unfaded and lint free black, her favorite color. Her long sleeved tunic with sleeves rolled up halfway to her elbows was tucked into a very comfortable pair of black trousers. Her black trousers, adorned with a two-inch wide belt at the waist, were similarly tucked into a well-worn but comfortable pair of men's boots. The signature all-black outfit her "uniform;" she was ever ready to help those in peril, whether young or old, rich or poor. Amanda was also quite fearless and ever curious about the world around her.**_

_**Out with the orphanage headmistress as usual, as she desired to spend as little time inside the orphanage buildings as possible as she absolutely loved the outdoors and voluntarily fulfilling the role Eugene had prior to his descent into crime, she was helping to purchase the provisions for the other children. Her imposing look, coupled with her uncanny ability to unwittingly insert thoughts into the minds of others in the form of innocent 'suggestions,' caused many a citizen of Corona to bend over backwards to help the orphanage Headmistress. She had also learned over the past eight to ten years to accept the gift she had for having an uncanny sense for things happening outside her immediate area; automatically and subconsciously tuning into it and allowing herself to hear those around her.**_

_**What she could not know at that time, however, was how completely in tune with the wider universe she had really become, or that she had begun to truly listen to the sense, as she was soon to discover. She was walking about four paces behind Nan gazing skyward and admiring the few clouds that flitted overhead, ever daydreaming about her old home village and its wonders; not really paying attention to where she was going, yet all the while very aware of everything around her. As she managed to deftly sidestep other pedestrians just as it seemed a collision was imminent, gaining peculiar looks from the headmistress, she sensed that all was not as it should be. She had begun to feel that something was wrong. Very, very wrong in fact; the usual and easily separable auras, eddies and currents she felt when close to other people were, in one small area, becoming an ever jumbled and confused swirling and ever turbulent vortex of mixed emotions. She quickly sensed the unlikely jumbling of three distinct auras into one; one a seemingly familiar emerald green, the other two an imposing dark grey. The location: one small, dead end alleyway very near to where she was walking with the orphanage headmistress. Intrigued by this, she was preparing to walk towards this great disturbance — her curiosity rising. Yet, at the same time, quite apprehensive at the strong intensity of feelings such as she had ever felt before – intent on simply investigating it when the emotions became unbearably shrill and frightened. The emotional distress accompanied by an almost un-intelligible call; a call driven by absolute fear.**_

_**The present…**_

"That flash of grey reminds me of the day we met."

"How does it…?" Eugene asked as he was not fully in tune with the wonder of their meeting.

"…remind me of how we met?" Amanda asked. "Simply put, the flash of grey; corresponding to the auras of two distinct, yet criminal, individuals; reminds me of exactly who must be in league with Gothel. And, that I have already bested them once in battle."

"You don't mean…?"

"…the Stabbington Brothers? Yes, yes I do. I also know why I only briefly caught a glance of them."

"They didn't just…?" Eugene asked.

"…disappear into that well hidden valley glen? Yes, yes I do."

"But what of Rapunzel?" The queen asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Dr. Lambert stated as he came up on the group, his latest research into the power of the sun drop having taken an ominous turn.

**A/N #4: I know most people hate cliff hangers, but I am impatient to get this online so I can get some reviews! Hint, hint. Wink, wink.**


	2. Ch 2: Doctor Lambert's Revelation

The Rage of the Sun

**A/N #1:** This little idea came to my mind, courtesy of bStormhands, quite a while ago.

**A/N #2:** You all will probably see the plot bunny I borrowed from him.

**A/N #3:** This story "definitely" follows my other stories, so you will recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… This is guaranteed to spoil; that said, I hope not to spoil things too much.

Background: Rapunzel, having been safely reunited with her true parents, begins to feel an absolute rage towards her kidnapper. This rage, well hidden within her and unrecognized by her, begins at the behest of the drop of sunlight as it transforms from one of benign goodness to one of malignant vengeance. She, or rather the power of the drop of sunlight contained within her, decides to take matters into its own hands and end forever the threat Gothel represents…

Chapter 1: Doctor Lambert's Revelation

"But what of Rapunzel?" The queen asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Dr. Lambert stated as he came up on the group, his latest research into the power of the sun drop having taken an ominous turn.

The group stood there, amazed. To a person, they all wondered how the doctor knew he would be needed even before they thought he was needed. Their looks must have come as no surprise to Dr Lambert as he was ready when the queen began to ask the most obvious of questions.

"How did…?"

"…I know that the princess might have gone missing?"

"Well, yes."

"You see, I have done some additional research, as the princess has allowed me as I do not wish to spook her with the ultimate power of this golden yellow drop of sunlight, and found something both interesting and quite terrifying; all at the same time."

"TERRIFYING?!" A quite concerned Eugene blurted out, his concern for his new dream unmistakable to the others in the group.

The doctor, seeing the look of absolute concern on he who one day would be the prince consort quickly added that very special qualifier.

"Eugene, please forgive my lack of tact."

"To what do you refer?"

"Well, it isn't the crown princess we need to show concern for, but…"

"…the kidnapper?" King William asked as a sudden vision came to him.

"Why yes, my good king."

**A/N #4: I know most people hate cliff hangers, especially a teaser like this, but I am impatient to get this online so I can get some reviews! Hint, hint. Wink, wink.**


	3. Ch 2: Doctor Lambert's Revelation, Pt 1

The Rage of the Sun

**A/N #1:** This little idea came to my mind, courtesy of bStormhands, quite a while ago.

**A/N #2:** You all will probably see the plot bunny I borrowed from him.

**A/N #3:** This story "definitely" follows my other stories, so you will recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… This is guaranteed to spoil; that said, I hope not to spoil things too much.

Background: Rapunzel, having been safely reunited with her true parents, begins to feel an absolute rage towards her kidnapper; or rather, the power of the sun within her. This singularly driven rage, well hidden within her and unrecognized by her, begins at the behest of the drop of sunlight as it transforms from one of benign goodness to one of malignant vengeance. She, or rather the power of the drop of sunlight contained within her, decides to take matters into its own hands and end forever the threat Gothel represents…, no matter the cost.

Chapter 2: Doctor Lambert's Revelation, Part 1

"But what of Rapunzel?" The queen asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Dr. Lambert stated as he walked up on the unwary group, his latest research into the power of the sun drop having taken an ominous turn.

The group stood there, amazed. To a person, they all wondered how the doctor knew he would be needed even before they thought he might be able to provide answers to their yet unknown and therefore unasked questions. Their looks must have come as no surprise to Dr Lambert as he was ready when the queen began to ask the most obvious of questions.

"How did…?"

"…I know that the princess might have gone missing, this morning. Or, rather, sometime last night?"

"Well, yes." Queen Catherine replied as she absorbed this latest shock; never so thankful for the exceptional etiquette lessons she took as a 17 year old.

"It is quite remarkable as, you see, I have done some additional research, as the princess has allowed me to as I do not wish to spook her with the ultimate power of this golden yellow drop of sunlight, and found something both interesting and quite terrifying; all at the same time."

"TERRIFYING?!" A quite concerned Eugene blurted out, his concern for his new dream unmistakable to the others in the group.

The doctor, seeing the look of absolute concern on he who one day would be the prince consort quickly added that very special qualifier.

"Eugene, please forgive my lack of tact."

"Lack of tact, doctor? To what do you refer?"

"Well, it isn't the crown princess we need to show concern for, but…"

"…the kidnapper?" King William asked as a sudden vision came to him.

"Why yes, my good king."

"But…" Queen Catherine began.

"…why should I feel any concern for she who so coldly stole from you?"

"Yes. I know we are very well known for our just and merciful legal system, but…"

"…your emotions do not allow you to apply your usual level headedness in this case?"

"Yes, that is quite correct. The anger I feel within me knows no bounds."

"Yes, I suppose it would. However, it is not the kidnapper I am truly worried about as she will get what she most whole heartedly deserves…" Doctor Lambert unequivocally stated before suddenly going silent.

"What is it, doctor?" Eugene asked as he too was stunned by the sudden silence from the usually quite talkative, though very knowledgeable doctor.

Rather than providing an answer, the doctor asked a question in return. "Do you recall the events surrounding the reunion?"

"The reunion with Rapunzel?" The king asked.

"No, actually not. I am referring to the reunion between the strands of hair in the locket Catherine had carried with her for the past 18 years and those strands by her right ear that had not grown even a millimeter in the intervening time. Or, more specifically, the magical cells of the sun contained within and upon the strands of hair that were dormant while separated from their sibling cells during their forced separation…"

_**Two weeks previous…**_

_**As Catherine and Rapunzel finished the song together, they moved even closer, ever closer; the queen's outstretched hands, the left already gently and tenderly cupping Rapunzel's right cheek and the right getting ever closer. As she reached up with her right hand to tenderly cup her daughter's Rapunzel's left cheek, the full connection was finally made; a connection to stun not only the select group witnessing the reunion of parent and daughter, but also, unwittingly, the rest of Corona.**_

_**As Catherine continued to move within a hair's breadth of her daughter the strands in the locket quite suddenly and happily sensed their parent strands. These strands; containing the remarkable cells from the sun, strands that had long awaited their return; began to glow and levitate the very locket in which they were contained; levitating towards Rapunzel; the very Rapunzel who also suddenly had several tens of hundreds of strands of her long glowing blonde hair begin to also spontaneously levitate as they unbraided themselves from the intricate braid made just that day and began to glow even more brightly than the sun as they reached out to retrieve their lost sisters contained in the once lost strands.**_

_**This spontaneous glow of the reuniting strands, soon to surpass even the glow of the noon day sun, again drew the attention of the entire village. This glow; though thoroughly amazing even to the doctor, had a relatively simple explanation; as the doctor would suddenly realize. As the hairs of the locket were brought to their parent strands by Rapunzel's intact strands; the symbiotic relationships spontaneously restored, the sun's cells and Rapunzel's once cut hair fusing back together and beginning to rapidly divide as they strove to reach the length of the other strands as they made up for eighteen years of forced separation. A dual cellular division whose rate was so great as to defy the imagination, but not so fast as to preclude this cellular reunion taking several tens of minutes to complete.**_

_**The formerly brown lock of hair next to Rapunzel's ear, now a similar blonde and glowing even more brightly than their sister strands continued its growth; growing rapidly first to one foot, then accelerating even more as it grew yet to two feet, then to five feet, then 10 feet, then 15 feet; on and on it grew its rate steady and unvarying. Needless to say, the now quite amazed Rapunzel too freaked out, totally; not realizing that her hair could spontaneously glow even brighter than before or that it would grow out to reach the length of all the others; she having been so sure that the gift was destroyed when cut as she had been told so many times.**_

"_**WHAT IS HAPPENING?! EUGENE!" She alarmedly and quite loudly questioned, stepping away from her newly found mother and grabbing Eugene and hugging him for comfort and kissing him. Shocked by this, he first looked from over the top of Rapunzel's glowing hair and over to her parents and saw the king and queen nodding approvingly, eyes wide before returning the hug and closing his eyes and passionately kissing her back; ever worried for his new dream.**_

_**Eugene, though, after kissing her and while still tightly holding her, quite naturally clueless, shouted back, "I DON'T KNOW! Does it hurt?"**_

"_**No," Rapunzel laughingly replied, as did her parents. Each of the three relaxed by Eugene's impertinent question, quickly calming as she relaxed in his embrace and finally realized what was happening.**_

_**It was at this time that Doctor Lambert moved closer and chose to make his appearance, though trying to only come to the attention of the queen to save any awkward questions; coughing gently to get her attention, blinded as she was by the glow. Catherine did finally notice the doctor, and while ecstatic at the reunion and the fact that the doctor had been absolutely right; she longingly looked to him for the answer to this amazing sight. Rather than answer out loud, where others might hear and ever mindful of his promise to her, the doctor happily mouthed, "I will explain it tomorrow; enjoy your reunion;" before making a hasty retreat back out of sight of the group.**_

_** As he stayed in the shadows and covertly watched the reunion between the cells of the strands from the locket and their sisters in Rapunzel's head, the doctor was absolutely amazed by what he, and possibly only he, saw. As the strands grew out from less than six inches to over 70 feet, the hair seemed to take on a life of their own as they meandered and floated about the small group. This movement was well camouflaged from even those standing right there by the incredible brightness of hair as it grew…**_

_**The present…**_

"You see, during the remarkable reunion of the strands, the hair completely unbraided itself and floated and meandered about the group. This dance, for want of a better word, lasted about 15 minutes as the hair glowed with a power to rival the sun. As the reunited strands reached the full length of its sisters, and after completing its magical transformation it weaved itself back into the wonderful braid from earlier that day." Doctor Lambert stated as he finished relating the story of what was not seen by the group that night.

"Do you mean to tell us…?" King William began, as he suddenly remembered that the braid seemed to be perfect, even after the remarkable events of that night two weeks previous.

"…that the hair has the power of levitation and spontaneous movement? Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Doctor Lambert confirmed.

"Then, what happened at the dam…?" Rapunzel began to ask.

"…was the power of the hair as it sought to free itself from its prison."

"But…?" Eugene hesitantly began to ask.

"…how did it, and by extension Rapunzel, know that it could trust you to protect it; and her?"

"Well, yes." A somber Eugene sighed.

"Eugene, please live for the future. You have done more good than you possibly know at this time." Amanda compassionately stated as she hugged her good friend.

"You can say that again…" King William softly sighed to himself. He somehow knew it would only be a matter of time before all would be revealed.

"Well, Eugene, it is quite simple, really."

"It is?"

"Yes. You see, when the hair connected with you as Rapunzel sought to free you from the grasp of the soldiers, it sensed something within you. What this something is, I do not know at this time. This led the hair, or to you Rapunzel, to first save you and then to put its fate into your hands when Rapunzel leapt to safety. This blossoming connection was later reinforced later that same day when it healed your hand and, naturally, when you…."

"When he what…?" Queen Catherine smirkingly asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"Well; when he kissed her on the boat, naturally." Doctor Lambert replied as he tried not to laugh at the look adorning Eugene's face.

The group, not having the self-control of the doctor, cracked up into happy giggles at the expense of a quite red-faced Eugene.

"But, where does that leave us now and, most importantly, where is my daughter, Maximus and, I am quite sure as he is with her as well, Pascal?"

"Ah, now we come to the crux of the matter…"

**A/N #4: Please review! Hint, hint. Wink, wink.**


End file.
